Silly Songs with Brainy: The Yodeling Veterinarian Smurf of the Alps
The Yodeling Veterinarian Smurf of the Alps is a Silly Song with Brainy Smurf from the fanmade 2009 DVD episode collection of "A Pup Named Scooby-Doo", in the end. Characters: *Snagglepuss (replacing Scallion #1) *Yogi Bear (replacing Scallion #2) *Boo-Boo Bear (replacing Scallion #3) *Friendly T-Rex (replacing Phil Winkelstein) *Brainy Smurf (replacing Dr. Larry the Cucumber) *Daphne Blake (APNSD) (in her same nurse clothes as from the first episode) (replacing Nurse Pa Grape) *Shaggy Rogers (APNSD) (replacing Junior Asparagus) *Rubber Ducky (cartoon) (replacing Sick Penguin) *Freddy Jones (APNSD) (replacing Bob the Tomato) *Scooby-Doo (APNSD) (replacing Pregnant Cat) *Velma Dinkley (APNSD) (replacing Percy Pea) *Slime Monster (cartoon) (replacing Bear-Trapped Bear) Lyrics: Quartet Singers: Hm, hm, hm, hm. There lived a man so long ago his memory's but faint. Wasn't admired. Didn't inspire like president, or saint. Yet people came from far and near with their afflicted pets. For a special cure, they knew for sure, wouldn't come from other vets. Whooa-ooh... Brainy: Here's a song, for your poor sick ducky. He has a fever and his toes're blue. But if I sing to your poor sick ducky, he'll feel better, in a day or 2. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de-doo! (Rubber Ducky spits out thermometer) Daphne: (to Shaggy) He went a li'l loopy, in case you've never heard. Here's a couple penicillin for your sickly, water bird. Quartet Singers: Mm, mm, mmmmmm... No skeptic could explain just how, nor could one oft rebut, the wondrous deeds that went on in that li'l alpine hut. Some would stand in silence while some just scratched their scalps. For the curious ways of the yodeling veterinarian smurf of the alps. Whooa-ooh... Daphne: Good news on the ducky, doc! He's up and kicking. Scooby: I'm pregnant. Brainy: Here's a song, for your pregnant Scooby. He's looking nauseous and a week past due, but if I sing to your pregnant Scooby, he'll feel bedder in a day or 2. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-ye-dee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-aye-hoo. Yada-yada yada-yada ya-ga-doo! Scooby: fart! Daphne: (to Freddy) Jump in your car, drive into the city, buy a jug of milk for your nauseated Scooby. (hands Freddy a coupon for milk) Quartet Singers: Mm, mm, mmmmmm... The practice grew, their profits flew until one f8ful day, when the nurse who did assist the doc asked for a raise in pay. The doctor pondered this a while, sat back and scratched his scalp. Then said: Brainy: No, siree! Quartet Singers: To the nurse of the yodeling veterinarian of the alps. Whooa-ohh... Daphne: Good news on the Scooby, doc. He's feelin' great. Quin-puplets, named one after you. Slime Monster: ROAR! Brainy: Here's a song, for your bear-trapped monster. He looks uncomfy, think I'd be too. But if I sing to your bear-trapped monster, he'll feel better in a day or 2. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee o-layhee oly-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee yaba-daba daba-doo! Slime Monster: ROAR! Roar-hor-hor-hor! Daphne: Oh yes. That worked. He's all better. Slime Monster: (roaring continually through background) Brainy: (in fright) Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo! No, wait! This should work! Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo yodel-leh-hoo! Ooo! Yodel-hoo! Quartet Singers: Mm, mm, mm, mmm... Now the moral of our story, it's the point we hope we made: When you go a li'l loopy better keep your nurse well paid! Brainy: (being chased after the slime monster) Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo! Yodel-odle-odle aye-de aye-de! Ow-ow-ow! Quartet Singers: Whooa! Some would stand in silence, while some just scratched their scalps, for the curious ways of the Yodeling Veterinarian Smurf of the Alps! Brainy: (still running from the slime monster) Yodel-hoo! Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna-Barbera songs Category:Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episodes Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo songs Category:The Smurfs songs